Voyage entre deux mondes
by irys
Summary: James et Lily... Un couple qui existe dans deux mondes: les sorciers, et le notre... Voici le résultat lorsque les deux couples intervertissent leurs mondes... /ABANDONNEE/
1. Prologue

_Alors, j'explique un peu le principe de l'histoire… Dans notre monde (celui où Rowling écrit les livres), un James et une Lily sont fans d'Harry Potter. Dans le monde des sorciers, ces deux mêmes personnages sont en cinquième année et passeront leur BUSE en fin d'année. Le prologue est là pour mettre en place cette histoire, mais comme il est parfois difficile de le comprendre, je préfère mettre une explication…_

Prologue

La pluie. Toujours la pluie. Assis contre un mur, un garçon laissait les gouttes tomber sur lui. La tête entre les genoux, il pleurait. Il pleurait son cœur brisé par un amour perdu. Sans qu'il ne s'en doute, il aurait pu rester là durant plusieurs heures. Ses vêtements noirs étaient à présent totalement mouillés. Une ombre se dessina sur lui. Le jeune homme leva la tête : une fille lui tendait sa main, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage. Il prit cette main, l'aidant à se relever. Son premier geste fut d'enlacer la jeune fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le tirait par la main, le ramenant à l'intérieur. Tous les deux assis seuls contre un mur, ils discutaient.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

-James. Ce n'est pas à cela que servent les amis ? A écouter les problèmes pour mieux les résoudre ?

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Parce que je suis Lily, la meilleure amie intelligente de James, le beau garçon du lycée… Un peu débile !

-Hey !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Mais non ! Je ne suis pas débile !

Le regard que lança Lily semblait vouloir le faire changer d'avis. James soupira. Cela marchait à chaque fois.

-Bon, peut-être un peu… Mais vraiment un peu !

-Revenons-en au sujet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kate ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est Kate le problème ?

-Je ne suis pas dupe ! Et arrête de changer de sujet !

-Elle s'en va. Elle retourne à Londres.

-Ah. Là, ça pose problème. Vous avez rompu, je suppose ?

-Ouais. Mais ça me gêne ! J'étais bien avec elle, et je ne me vois pas avec une autre fille !

-Je n'en doute pas ! J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez tous les deux. Pour tout te dire, je me suis un peu sentie seule, quelquefois. Et ensuite ?

-Quelle suite ? Je ne vais plus voir Kate ! Je vais être seul !

-D'accord pour Kate. Mais seul non ! Je suis là, moi.

James regarda Lily. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, et lui pour elle. Ils étaient inséparables, et il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'on ne les voie ensemble. A croire qu'ils sortaient ensembles… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La cloche du lycée retentit. La jeune fille se leva, suivi de James.

-Il faut retourner en cours. La prof a dit : « vous avez jusqu'à la sonnerie ».

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ils retournèrent à leur salle, où la pause avait déjà commencé pour le reste de la classe. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la salle avant que les élèves ne puissent leur poser des questions, et ils allèrent expliquer à leur professeur ce qui s'était passé.

A la fin de la journée, les deux adolescents rentraient du lycée. Arrivés devant la maison de James, Lily lui dit :

-Tu sais que tout le monde va être au courant que tu n'es plus avec Kate ?

-Oui. Si ce n'est déjà fait… De toute façon, il m'est interdit d'avoir une vie privée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais aller au cinéma… Avec toi. Et on ira voir Harry Potter tous les deux.

-D'accord ! Mais ce n'est pas une solution.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et Lily sourit.

-Je crois que je vais devenir gay…

-James !!!

Le garçon lança un regard amusé, et les adolescents éclatèrent de rire.


	2. Ch 1: Une séance bien étrange

_Et voilà le chapitre 1 !!! Merci pour les reviews… D'ailleurs, il y a quelques réponses à faire…_

_A JPloveLE, merci de tes encouragements. Et j'espère que l'histoire va te plaire même si elle est bizarre…_

_A Julie, je ne compte pas les faire sortir ensemble… Simplement, parce Lily et James sortent ensemble à partir de la septième année, et que dans cette histoire ils seront d'abord en fin de cinquième année, puis en sixième… Mais je n'en dis pas trop… Sinon, je vais gâcher l'effet de surprise._

_Dans ce chapitre, les Lily et James moldus vont rejoindre Poudlard… Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 1 : Une séance bien étrange.

Les murmures sur leur passage : il n'y avait que ça à présent. Ce n'était que la première journée, et Lily et James en avaient déjà marre. Mais le pire restait à venir : la récréation. Les adolescents sortaient de cours, et se dirigeaient vers leur coin, à côté du hall du lycée, un poteau, où jamais personne n'était venu s'installer. Rien que sur la minute de marche, trois filles étaient venues parler à James. Lily se tenait à côté de lui, le laissant jouer avec une mèche rousse de ses cheveux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'en sais rien, Lily. Mais je ne vais pas conti…

Une jeune fille s'était arrêtée devant James. Il la regarda avec exaspération, et allait lui parler avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Sauf que Lily fut plus rapide…

-Non. Il ne sortira pas avec toi. Et fais passer le message : il ne veut sortir avec personne.

Le ton de Lily était froid, au point que la jeune fille partit d'un air apeuré. James regarda sa rouquine d'un air surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Rien !

-tu ne voulais pas t'en débarrasser ?

-Ben, elle était plutôt mignonne…

-James !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

-Ah ! Je viens de comprendre ! Tu veux te trouver une fille ? Parfait. Je vais t'organiser une séance de rencontres !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lils ?

-Tu as très bien compris ! Vu que tu tiens absolument à avoir une petite amie, je vais t'organiser des rencontres !

-Euh… Lils ?

-Oui ?

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu organises des rencontres… Au fait, on va voir Harry Potter samedi soir ?

-Oui ! Comme à chaque sortie des films !

Les deux adolescents se sourirent et, lorsque la cloche sonna, retournèrent en cours.

James attendait devant le cinéma, assis sur un banc. Il nettoyait ses lunettes, lorsqu'il sentit une main lui ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs.

-Arrête ! cria-t-il en attrapant la main de Lily.

-T'es tellement plus mignon les cheveux en bataille !

-Tu m'énerves !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

James avait rougi en quelques secondes, et Lily rigolait avec plaisir : cela marchait à chaque fois ! Le jeune homme soupira, exaspéré. Il se laissait berner par tout ce qu'elle disait… C'était plus fort que lui !

Les deux adolescents allèrent s'installer devant le cinéma, et James sortit son porte-feuille pour en sortir les places … Mais ils ne les avaient pas ! Son visage blêmit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- J'ai oublié les places à la maison…

Lily soupira, et sortit son porte-feuille à son tour, en tira deux petites bandes imprimées.

-Impossible ! Tu me les avais données !

-Ouf ! J'ai cru un instant qu'on ne pourrait pas aller voir le film. Je suis rassuré que tu aies les places.

-Je suis plus digne de confiance que toi…

James approuva d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, elle avait raison : elle était bien moins tête-en-l'air que lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, les adolescents étaient assis dans la salle de cinéma, regardant le film. C'était le cinquième, et tous deux l'avaient tellement attendu qu'ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble pour le regarder. La scène qui commençait était leur préférée : Malefoy allait surgir dans le bureau de Rogue pendant un cours d'Occlumancie. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittaient la salle, laissant Harry seul. Le sorcier s'avança vers la Pensine, et plongea à l'intérieur, direction le pire souvenir de Rogue. James se tourna vers Lily, et lui murmura rapidement :

-Ca y est ! On va les voir.

-J'aimerais tellement y être.

-Moi aussi, Lils. Du moment que c'est avec toi.

La scène du souvenir apparaissait petit à petit. Pour toutes les personnes du cinéma, la scène n'existait que sur l'écran. Mais pour Lily et James… Elle se développait tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils en faisaient partie, bien qu'elle continue à se dérouler. Les deux adolescents semblèrent surpris, et se virent séparés : Lily était debout près d'une table non-loin du professeur, et James plus au fond. Tous deux quittaient la salle dans laquelle ils étaient, direction le parc. Chacun avec ses amis, ils avançaient.

Dans le cinéma, d'autres Lily et James regardaient la scène où ils auraient dû être sur un écran…


	3. Ch 2: Une scène déjà vue

_Alors, j'ai cru comprendre par les reviews que certains ne comprenaient plus rien… Alors, j'explique un peu ce qui s'est passé à la fin du chapitre 1 : les Lily et James Moldus étaient dans le cinéma. Mais au moment de la scène du pire souvenir de Rogue, ils échangent leurs places avec les Lily et James sorciers. _

_Donc dans ce chapitre, ce sont Lily et James Moldus qui se retrouvent à Poudlard… Durant la scène du souvenir !!! Et je m'excuse d'avance envers Rogue, personnage que j'apprécie… _

_NB : les dialogues sont de J.K. Rowling…Et pour ne pas vous embrouiller plus l'esprit, je ne m'occuperai que des Lily et James Moldus dans cette fanfiction…

* * *

_

Chapitre 2: Une scène déjà vue...

Lily était assise au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, trois jeunes filles de son âge avec elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où elle était. Un peu plus loin, au pied d'un hêtre, étaient assis quatre garçons, parmi lesquels elle reconnut James. La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux : il jouait avec une balle dorée qui voletait… Le Vif d'or !! Ils étaient à Poudlard ! Mais… Etait-ce bien James assis non loin ?

-Euh… Lils ?

-Oui ? répondit la rousse en observant l'autre fille.

-Depuis quand passas-tu ton temps à regarder Potter ?

-Ben… Euh…

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, entraînant Lily avec elles. L'une d'entre elles était brune aux yeux bleus, et d'après Lily, il s'agissait de Marlene McKinnon. La seconde était blonde, et avait des yeux noisette, et la rouquine était sûre d'avoir en face d'elle la jolie Alice Weather.

Au pied du hêtre, James jouait avec le Vif d'or, devant les yeux ébahis de Peter Pettigrow. Sirius soupira, et finalement dit :

-Range-ça tu veux ? Sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

James mit la balle dans une poche, en se disant qu'il avait déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part… Enfin, il l'avait lu ! Queudver, c'était un maraudeur ! Et cette scène, il l'avait tellement lu qu'il la connaissait par cœur, tout comme Lily. Lily ! Où était-elle ? D'après le livre, au bord du lac, où il regarda. Une rousse assise là-bas, ce devait être elle.

-Je m'ennuie. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

-Espère toujours, répondit Lupin à Sirius. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…

Remus tendit son livre à son ami, qui le regarda avec mépris.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties. Je sais déjà tout.

Au même moment, Rogue quittait son buisson, se dirigeant vers le château. A grands regrets, James dit à Sirius :

-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol. Regarde qui est là…

Le regard du jeune homme se tourna rapidement.

-Parfait, murmura-t-il. Servilus.

James et Sirius se levèrent, alors que Peter et Remus restaient assis. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, James lança d'une voix forte :

-Ca va, Servilus ?

Rogue lâcha son sac, et attrapa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Mais à peine était-elle levée que James cria :

-Expelliarmus !

Le sort toucha Rogue, et sa baguette vola à plusieurs mètres de lui. Sirius, qui venait d'éclater de rire, lança :

-Impedimenta !

Severus fut projeté à terre, avant d'avoir pu récupérer sa baguette. A présent, beaucoup d'élèves regardaient ce qu'il se passait. Même Lily avait jeté un coup d'œil, avant de se retourner vers le lac. Queudver s'était également levé pour mieux observer la scène.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James.

-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, lança Sirius. Il va y avoir de grosses taches sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Des rires s'élevèrent, tandis que rogue se débattait, essayant de se libérer du sort de Sirius.

-Attends… un peu, haleta le Serpentard, regardant les Maraudeurs d'un air haineux. Attends… un peu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

Rogue sortit tous les jurons et formules magiques qu'il connaissait, mais sa baguette ne réagissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés ? Lave-toi la bouche ! dit James. Récurvité !

Des bulles de savon s'échappèrent de la bouche de Rogue, l'étouffant à moitié.

-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Les deux Maraudeurs se retournèrent… pour voir une belle rousse en face d'eux : Lily. Elle avait observé la scène d'un œil, puis de deux lorsqu'Alice et Marlene s'étaient retournées. Et maintenant, elle intervenait. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de faire comprendre à James d'ébouriffer les siens… ce qu'il fit instantanément. Oui ! C'était le sien !

-Ca va, Evans ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

De nombreux rires éclatèrent mais Lily resta impassible, tout comme Remus, toujours concentré sur son livre.

-Tu te crois très drôle, lança-t-elle d'un ton froid, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez… Sors avec moi, et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Lily lança à James un regard qui semblait signifier « t'es sérieux ? ». Et Rogue commençait à se libérer du sort d'Entrave, en se dirigeant vers sa baguette.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant.

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit Sirius en se tournant vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Trop tard ! Un éclair de lumière sortit de la baguette de Rogue, pointée droit sur James. Une entaille se forma sur sa joue, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard se retrouvait dans les airs, la tête en bas. Sa robe laissa apparaître ses deux jambes maigres et blanches, ainsi qu'un caleçon plutôt… grisâtre. Ce qui provoqua des éclates de rire… Et un grand sourire de Lily, qui n'était pas loin du fou rire. Une fois calmée, elle cria :

-Fais-le descendre !

-Mais certainement.

James donna un coup de baguette, et Rogue retomba à terre. Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se venger.

-Petrificus Totalus !

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla la rouquine.

Elle sortit sa baguette, s'attirant des regards méfiants de la part de James et Sirius.

-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James d'un ton grave.

-Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

Mais il y avait un problème : James ne connaissait pas l'antisort. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui, avec un regard surpris, marmonna la formule.

-Et voilà, dit James, soulagé. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle.

Lily resta bouche bée, et cligna des yeux.

-Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverai mon caleçon, Servilus.

-Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James, sa baguette de nouveau pointée sur Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily, se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui !

-Quoi ? protesta-t-il. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des sorts à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décolle avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Lily tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le lac.

-Sim… Evans ! cria James. EVANS !

Lily se retourna, lançant un regard noir à James. Mais quel idiot ! Il avait failli prononcer son véritable nom ! La jeune fille repartit vers le lac, sans se retourner cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda James à Sirius.

-Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux.

-Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, murmura James, furieux. Très bien…

En un éclair, Rogue se retrouva de nouveau dans les airs, la tête en bas.

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Des dizaines de « moi » retentirent. En quelques coups de baguettes, les maraudeurs parvinrent à leurs fins. Et un caleçon gris s'envola pour atterrir à une dizaine de mètres de Lily.


	4. Ch 3: Discussions nocturnes

_Hello tout le monde !!! Me revoilà !!! Bon j'ai changé mon pseudo, alors ne vous trompez pas !!! Donc, voici le chapitre 3… J'ai mis un epu de temps à l'écrire, à cause des exams, et des vacances, bien plus chargées que je ne le pensais… Mais il est enfin là !!! Pour votre plus grand plaisir !!! Bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Discussions nocturnes

La rousse, assise à une table, relisait ses notes pour la dernière épreuve des BUSE. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pouvait croire en la regardant. En réalité, Lily réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi. Dans le livre, c'était son passage favori… Et elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que Lily, ce personnage qu'elle aimait tant , avait été vexée d'entendre Rogue l'insulter. Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? De l'amour ? Non… Lily finira sa vie avec James. Peut-être de l'amitié ? Impossible ! Il y avait tout un monde entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Lily ?

-Hum ?

-Euh… Rogue voudrait te parler.

-Quoi ?

Lily releva la tête. Ce n'était ni Alice, ni Marlene qui lui parlait. Non. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux verts. Au fond d'elle, Lily savait que cette se nommait Mary MacDonald.

-Rogue veut te parler. Il est à l'entré de la tour, et a dit qu'il y passerait la nuit s'il le faut.

-Merci Mary.

La jeune fille sourit, et monta l'escalier du dortoir. Lily se leva, et se dirigea vers le tableau, avant même qu'Alice ou Marlene n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Severus Rogue était bel et bien là. Assis sur les marches, il se leva en voyant la rousse arriver.

-Lily !

-Que veux-tu ?

-EH bien… Je… Je voulais m'excuser.

-T'excuser de quoi ?

-De t'avoir appelé…Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne le voulais pas.

-Oh que si, tu le voulais. Tu le pensais même. Tu appelles tous les élèves nés de Moldus ainsi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai différente.

-Parce que tu es une amie, et que je…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Lily n'avait pas besoin de poser une question à laquelle elle avait une réponse… Même si celle-ci n'était pas certaine.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Lily… Je t'en prie…

-Je ne suis pas intéressée !

-Excuse-moi.

-Garde ta salive !

Rogue resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi en colère après lui. D'habitude, leurs petites disputes s'arrangeaient avec quelques excuses.

-Je ne voulais pas t'appeler…

-Sang-de-Bourbe ? Le mal est fait, Severus. Tu as toujours été ainsi. Je t'ai pardonnée durant des années, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Tu as choisi de rester avec tes amis Serpentard et d'agir comme eux. Je suis même presque sûre que tu ne peux pas attendre pour t'enrôler dans les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue baissa la tête. Lily en vint même à se dire qu'elle y était allée un peu fort, mais c'était son caractère, sa façon d'être, et elle ne changerait pas. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, Rogue allait causer la perte de James et Lily, même si celle-ci ne sera pas souhaitée…

-Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. A présent, elles se séparent, et ne se rencontreront probablement plus jamais. Il vaut peut-être mieux en rester là.

La rousse tourna le dos au Serpentard, et rejoignit sa salle commune, sans prêter attention aux excuses que Rogue continuait à crier. Lily fut assise à la table d'Alice et Marlene avant même que le portrait ne soit entièrement fermé. Les deus filles posèrent des questions auxquelles Lily répondit sans problème. La salle commune se vidait petit à petit… Alice et Marlene ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le dortoir, suivies de près par Remus et Peter. Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque James, Sirius et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls. La rousse était toujours assise à sa table tandis que les garçons étaient installés dans un canapé. Un regard complice entre eux, et ils se décidèrent à ne pas la laisser seule à sa table. Sirius cria :

-Hey ! Evans !

Lily releva la tête, et se tourna vers les garçons, dans un soupir.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

La rousse se leva, et s'assit dans un fauteuil face aux garçons. Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais il ne fut pas tardé à être brisé par Sirius :

-Vous pensez que vous avez réussi vos BUSE ? Sans compter la Métamorphose bien sûr. Moi, je pense que je m'en suis sorti. Et si je n'en ai pas plus de dix, c'est que les résultats sont truqués.

-Arrête de te vanter, Patmol ! Même si, dans un sens, je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Même Evans est concernée.

James se retourna vers Lily, et lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille rougit, avant de baisser la tête.

-Vous êtes bien gentils tous les deux, mais je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir bien réussis.

-Tu te moques de nous, là j'espère ? James, toi et moi sommes sûrement les meilleurs élèves que Gryffondor n'ait jamais eus !!! Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je suis fatigué, alors bonne nuit !

Sirius se leva, et monta l'escalier qui conduisait au dortoir, sous le regard de James et Lily. Cinq minutes durent passer sans que l'un d'entre eux n'ose bouger, ou parler. Puis finalement, Lily se leva, et vint s'asseoir à côté de James qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse.

-Dis Lils, tu sais comment on a pu atterrir ici ?

-J'y ai réfléchi, et franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon intelligence ne peut pas nous aider cette fois-ci.

-Alors, on va devoir se haïr ? Je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne durera pas longtemps. Rappelle-toi. Lily commence à douter de ses sentiments en sixième année. Donc elle va se rapprocher de James petit à petit. Et ce, à partir de septembre.

-Oui, mais jusque là… Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi !

-James. Tu crois que Lily et Rogue pouvaient être amis avant la scène du lac ?

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

-Parce qu'en début de soirée, Rogue a demandé à me parler, et il s'est excusé de m'avoir appelé Sang-de-Bourbe. Et souviens-toi, juste après qu'il l'ait insulté, Lily devient mauvaise avec lui.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis… C'est vrai que c'est possible. Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux ? Comme de l'amour ?

-Je pense que Rogue aime Lily, mais que ce n'est pas réciproque, puisqu'elle finit sa vie avec James.

-Je commence à comprendre des choses, à présent. Tu crois qu'on aurait pu se retrouver ici pour modifier l'avenir ?

-Il ne faut surtout pas !! Ce ne serait plus Harry Potter comme titre de livre, mais Neville Londubat !

James éclata de rire, suivie par Lily qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Leur fou rire dura bien cinq minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux calmés, James se redressa, et regarda Lily avant de lui demander :

-Plus sérieusement. Si on est ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est possible, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est déjà assez étrange de se retrouver dans un monde qui n'est censé exister que dans notre imagination.

-C'est vrai que j'ai été assez surpris de me retrouver au bord du lac, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-D'ailleurs, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'appeler par mon véritable nom ? Il faut qu'on soit discret, et toi…

-Eh ! Calme-toi ! On voit que tu as déjà oublié que je suis James, l'ami un peu débile de l'intelligente Lily.

La rousse, qui était à deux doigts de taper l'épaule de son ami, suspendit son geste, avant de baisser le bras. Elle cligna des yeux, et observa le garçon. Finalement, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant que James n'enlève sa tête.

-Arrête Lils !

-Mais tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux dire des choses intelligentes ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Et dire que pour une fois, j'étais sérieuse.

-Oh toi !

James sauta sur Lily, et la plaqua sur le canapé, avant de passer à l'attaque… En la chatouillant ! La jeune fille se débattait, cherchant à faire la même chose au jeune homme. Ce furent sûrement leurs cris qui réveillèrent Sirius, car celui-ci sortit du dortoir, et rejoignit la salle commune, pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Le jeune homme resta surpris de voir James et Lily chahuter… L'un sur l'autre !

-Si je vous dérange, je remonte…

Il tourna les talons, laissant les deux amis se redresser, et se pincer les lèvres… Ils venaient d'être pris sur le fait !

* * *

_Ca vous a plu ?? Alors laissez quelques reviews please !!! Et j'essaierai de mettre un peu moins de temps pour écrire le quatrième chapitre !!! _


End file.
